Love always
by heartbreakjpc
Summary: Manchmal sind Erinnerungen zu schmerzhaft. Doch manchmal sind sie alles, was man braucht. JPCfic


Love always

Ein leiser Seufzer entkam seiner Kehle, als er die kleine Schachtel aus seinem Schrank nahm. E schaute nicht oft in das kleine Rechteck. Nein, die meiste Zeit wollte er nicht einmal daran denken, dass es dieses kleine bisschen Pappe überhaupt noch gab. Nur am manchen Tagen, ganz selten, da überkam es ihn. Da musste er sie wieder auf dem Schrank holen. Musste die Erinnerungen hervorholen. Sie taten ihm weh, jede Sekunde, jede Minute, die er das kleine Bündel auf seinem Schoss hielt. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, taten sie auch an jedem anderen Zeitpunkt weh. Wenn er sein Aftershave an einem anderen Mann roch, wenn er eins seiner Lieblingslieder hörte oder wenn er einen mehr als fragwürdigen Strickcardigan sah. Es gab tausend Dinge, die ihn an ihn erinnerten. Er war machtlos dagegen. Ein Leben ohne die Erinnerung an Craig Dean hätte ein Leben in einer kleinen Luftblase bedeutet. Denn alles, wirklich alles, erinnerte ihn an ihn. Doch der Inhalt dieser Kiste war etwas ganz anderes. Es war so bestimmt, so wirklich. Es waren die Momente, die in dieser Kiste lagen, die es erst so unerträglich werden ließ. Da lag der Unterschied. Mit etwas zittriger Hand öffnete er den schmalen Deckel. Er traute sich nicht, sofort hineinzusehen. Es bedurfte noch etwas mehr Kraft, etwas mehr Zeit. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Ja, jetzt war er bereit, bereit für seine Vergangenheit. Er ließ seinen Blick nach unten gleiten und sah sie dort liegen. Seine Liebe zu dem Mann, der ihm einst die ganze Welt bedeutet hatte. Sie lag da in vielen kleinen Einzelheiten, die alle eine eigene Geschichte erzählten. Da waren Aufzeichnungen von ihm. Bekritzelt mit irgendwelchen Details für ihre Abschlussprüfungen. John Paul nahm das Papier vorsichtig in seine Hand. Er strich fast zärtlich über die Tinte, die in Craigs etwas krakeliger Handschrift über das Papier verteilt war. Er konnte sich genau daran erinnern, wie er es geschrieben hatte. Es war bei den Deans gewesen, oben in der Wohnung. Sie hatten gelernt oder zumindest so getan. Craig hatte einmal mehr versprochen, dass er sich von Sarah trennen würde. Gleich morgen, nach den Prüfungen. John Paul lachte bitter bei dem Gedanken an diese Worte. Gleich morgen. Ja, das hatte er oft gehört. Doch passiert war es nie. „Craig, woher weiß ich, dass du es dieses Mal ernst meinst?" Plötzlich konnte er seine eigene Stimme hören. Er schloss die Augen und sah alles wieder genau vor sich. Craig, wie er ihm gegenübersaß. „Ich weiß, was ich will, John Paul. Muss ich es wirklich aussprechen?" Sein Blick war so wunderschön. So voller Liebe, voller Vertrauen. Und doch hatte er die Bestätigung gewollt, hatte sie gebraucht. „Ich will dich, John Paul." Ihre Hände waren zusammen geglitten und Craig hatte die seine zärtlich gestreichelt. Bitter ließ er das Papier auf sein Bett fallen und öffnete seine Augen. Nichts davon war wahr gewesen, alles war eine Lüge. So wie alles immer nur Lügen gewesen waren. Er schaute erneut in die kleine Box, aus der ihn nun viele, kleine Augenpaar entgegenblickte. Mit einem fast versöhnten Lächeln nahm er die Fotos aus der kleinen Box heraus. Sie waren so unbeschwert gewesen, so jung und naiv. Lächelnd betrachtete er die unterschiedlichen Ausdrücke auf ihren Gesichtern. Er konnte sich selber sehen, wie er den dunkelhaarigen Mann neben sich voller Liebe und Verlangen anschaute. Er hatte damals gedacht, er wäre der glücklichste Mann der Welt. Nur weil er bei ihm war. Weil er ihn wollte. Weil er ihn liebte. Langsam drehte er den Fotostreifen um und schaute auf dessen Rückseite. Liebe und Kuss. Das hatte er darauf geschrieben. Liebe und Kuss. Was für eine Lüge. Wie hatte Craig nur jemals über Liebe reden können? Wie hatte er über eine gemeinsame Zukunft sprechen können? Langsam geschah das, was immer passierte, wenn er diese kleine Box öffnete. Sie war fast wie die Büchse der Pandora. Wie seine ganz persönliche Büchse der Pandora. Er konnte seine Wut und seinen Ärger in sich aufsteigen fühlen. Konnte die Traurigkeit in seinem Herzen spüren. Was hatte Craig damals nur alles gemacht? Und warum hatte er, John Paul, das mit sich machen lassen? Hatte er so wenig Selbstachtung, hatte er so wenig Selbstwertgefühl? Wie konnte Craig nur von Liebe sprechen? Liebe ging nicht Hand in Hand mit Lügen, Betrug und Hinterhalten. Liebe war rein, ehrlich und immer wahr. Aber nichts an ihnen war jemals wahr gewesen. Nichts. Nicht für eine Sekunde. Er ertrug es nicht länger. Fast ein wenig wütend klaubte er die Sachen zusammen und wollte sie wieder in die kleine Kiste werfen. Zurück in euer Versteck. Zurück in euer kleines Gefängnis. Geht aus meinem Kopf. Doch grade als er alles wieder hineinstopfen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf einen ganz besonderen Gegenstand. Er verharrte in seiner Bewegung und ließ die Sachen in seiner Hand wieder achtlos fallen. Mechanisch griff er nach dem kleinen, goldenen Gegenstand. Wann hatte er sie das letzte Mal gesehen? Hatte er sie überhaupt schon einmal wieder gesehen, nachdem er sie am Tag seiner Rückkehr in den Karton gepackt hatte? John Paul bezweifelte es. Vorsichtig strich er über das klare Glas, bevor er sie umdrehte und sein Blick das fand, was er so dringend suchte. Love always. „Ich dachte, die Uhr sagt alles?" Er konnte ihn wieder hören, ja fast vor ihm sehen. Sein Lächeln, seine Augen und… seine Liebe. Ja, er konnte sie sehen. In seinen Augen, auf seinen Lippen, in seinen Worten. Love always. Sie waren vielleicht nicht das vorbildlichste Paar der Welt gewesen, nein, sie waren sicher näher an einer reinen Totalkatastrophe. Aber egal, wie sie sich als Paar geschlagen hatten. Sie hatten sich geliebt. Das hatten sie immer, die ganze Zeit. Egal, wie viele Lügen, Hindernisse, Grenzen darüber lagen. Egal, wie sehr sie sie verdeckten. Sie war immer da. Sie wärmte sie, wenn sie einsam waren. Sie stärkte sie, wenn sie Angst hatten und sie gab ihnen die Kraft, um um sich zu kämpfen. Er lächelte, als er die Uhr um sein Handgelenk legte und den Verschluss schloss. Craig Dean mochte vielleicht grade nicht in seinem Leben sein, doch wer sagte, dass es seine Liebe nicht mehr war?


End file.
